Diner Discussion
by SilverTiger1
Summary: Quite a short fic, centering on a small discussion that AndrAIa and Matrix have at Dot's Diner with a third party.


Everything here copyrighted Mainframe Entertainment. Like you didn't know that anyhow.   
  
Written by Silvertiger  
  
Silvertig@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Diner Discussion  
  
  
  
AndrAIa swung open the doors to Dot's diner. Spotting the author of the fanfic "A night's passion-a story of Matrix and Andy!!!" she walked over and sat down smiling at the booth. Matrix was already there having an energy shake. The generic fanfic author beamed at both of them, writing the couple into the story.  
  
"Hey there! How're you two today?"   
  
"We're great." AndrAIa said. "Aren't we Enzo?"  
  
Matrix grunted.  
  
"Anyhow, I've been working on this new fic...do you want to see?" the author asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? We LOVE your fics!" AndrAIa said. "I thought the story about our son who could manipulate space and time while riding on his half-griffin half-manticore steed and a talking sword was great." AndrAIa enthused.  
  
Matrix nodded. "And that ten chapter long fic examining me and my psyche in-depth was *nothing* like the other fifteen dozen stories out there that over-analyze my character."   
  
"Great!" The author replied. "Okay, this story is about you and Matrix, right? And you're in the games..."  
  
The author explained the concept to the couple who nodded and paid close attention. The author then took out a web-browser to see how the reviews on fanfiction.net were coming. A frown appeared.  
  
AndrAIa looked at the writer's web browser, puzzled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, this one review." The author grumbled. "They said my fic was ridiculous and not even in the right tense. Can you imagine? That's not in depth criticism! And they're mocking my fic! I think I'll delete that review."  
  
"Yes, but the praise you got isn't in depth either and you're keeping that." AndrAIa pointed out. "The criticism wasn't off topic or anything either. Isn't the editing reviews feature really only meant to take out spam and reviews with inappropriate swears or comments?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I mean, if you use it to remove *any* negative reviews you get whatsoever, that's almost like cheating and saying 'Even thought I asked for criticism, I really only want well worded compliments on my fic'." AndrAIa continued.  
  
"Their criticism wasn't right!" Said the author, fuming. "*I* like my story. And so do my friends!"  
  
"But isn't the point of a review to show other people's opinions on it even if they don't match your own?" Queried Matrix. "If you have lots of good reviews and only a few bad ones, taking out the bad ones seems kind of cowardly."  
  
"That's probably because with really bad fics, the bad reviews point out serious flaws and uninteresting ideas." AndrAIa mussed. "I guess the author doesn't want any negative opinions, no matter how well *or* poorly put, if it ruins their "all good" review streak."  
  
Matrix snorted. "So much for artistic integrity."  
  
"Tell me about it." AndrAIa agreed. "It's not like the authors don't know that it's a public posting place and comments are up for everyone to see. If you start deleting stuff because people are just complaining about your spelling or your grammar, isn't that a sign that you really need a beta-reader or two? You just can't automatically call something invalid because it's not your own opinion."  
  
"When all you leave up are reviews that compliment you and take out the ones pointing out your fic's flaws, saying you got praise on fanfiction.net becomes kind of pointless." Matrix added.  
  
At this point the author grew tired of AndrAIa and Matrix's arguments and deleted them out of their personalities. They'd been on the verge of becoming too close to their real personalities on the show for a moment. The author frowned, then turned up the worship/friendship factors too.  
  
"You're my best friend, generic author!" AndrAIa beamed.  
  
Much better.  
  
"Mine too." Matrix said more softly, looking soulfully into the writer's face.  
  
The fanfic author giggled. All was well with the world.  
  
  
***  
  
This fic dedicated to Kermit, Silvy, Kite, and all the others whose reviews have been deleted in the battle against warning people away from very, very stupid fanfiction.   
  
To the author who took down my review for merely questioning the premise of their crossover fic (not insulting, not calling it stupid or lame or ridiculous but just *questioning* whether it was a good idea or not): You know who you are.  



End file.
